Casa Erotica
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [FLUFFY - NO LEMON] Dean parti à l'autre bout du pays, Sam se retrouve seul au motel. Et puis un Archange va s'inviter. Et puis... Et puis... Et puis il va poser à Sam la question à laquelle personne ne s'attend. Et c'est là que tout va se chambouler. [SABRIEL] Rating T à cause du titre (sous-entendus.)


Je vous explique. Je n'aurais JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS eu cette idée si **Amako-sama** n'avait pas exigé un OS Sabriel dans notre deal : elle écrivait une suite à son OS La Garderie si j'écrivais un OS Sabriel (avec minimum 2000 mots. Et je crois que je suis tellement partie dedans qu'ils sont largement dépassés.) Et du coup j'ai dû me travailler les méninges. Parfois je me dis que je devrais me concentrer sur mes études. Enfin, fan de SPN un jour...

Et du coup ça a aussi inspiré un magnifique petit OS tout fluffy à **Momiji-sama** avec son OS Les Cinq Câlins de Sam Winchester et de l'Archange Gabriel.

Cette idée à germé longtemps, longtemps trèèès longtemps dans ma tête. Et puis j'ai trouvé ma fin. J'ai trouvé mon histoire. Et je sais pas ce que ça va donner.

**CECI N'EST PAS DU LEMON. DU GROS FLUFFY. HE OUI LE TITRE EST TROMPEUR.**

Mon premier OS aussi long. Pourtant d'habitude je préfère les OS courts mais bon. Faut bien changer de temps en temps...

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira donc...

Une review pour me faire part de votre avis me tient toujours très à cœur, vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Casa Erotica**

- Rappelle-moi quand tu y arrives, conclut Sam avant de raccrocher son téléphone.

Dean était maintenant presque à l'autre bout de la région à la recherche d'une soit-disant « _tarte digne de ce nom parce que celle que j'avais mangée au dernier supermarché était un blasphème impardonnable »_.

Il soupira.

Parfois, il aurait aimé savoir _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'on lui avait fourni un tel frère. Il était... (il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre) déjà deux heures du matin. Il jura. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer... Il se massa automatiquement le haut du nez pour se relaxer.

Après la dernière affaire et tous ces trucs de chasseurs, avoir toujours tous ses sens en alerte... C'était épuisant à la fin. Sam avait envie de se décontracter, de relâcher les tensions, de s'allonger et de passer une longue et tranquille nuit de sommeil sans aucun problème.

Alors qu'il songeait enfin à éteindre son laptop pour se préparer à se coucher, il se figea soudain, sentant comme une présence dans les environs.

- Qui est là ? cria-t-il d'une voix ferme mais faible trahissant sa fatigue.

Aucune réponse. Aux aguets, voûté, Sam dégaina une lame, le regard fixé sur l'entrée et la porte. Et il recula violemment sous le choc quand celle-ci, déjà entrouverte, s'ouvrit brusquement à l'arrivée théâtrale d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne baissa pas son couteau pour autant, au contraire.

- Oh, allez, je suis venu spécialement pour te faire un petit coucou, et voilà comment tu m'accueilles... ? s'indigna faussement Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

Sam fronça des sourcils, surpris, et baissa son arme :

- Quoi ?

- Hey, Sammy, on est pas obligé de toujours se rencontrer pour parler de choses apocalyptiques !

Le chasseur reposa sa lame sur la table, las, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabriel ?

L'archange sourit.

- Rien, juste parler.

Sam Winchester lui jeta un regard totalement ahuri.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis juste venu comme ça. Quoi, j'ai pas le droit ? C'est interdit ? Y'a un code civil pour ça ? Gabriel alias Loki, archange du Paradis - _Trickster_ pour les intimes - ici présent, n'a pas le droit de rendre visite au chasseur Sam Winchester de la Terre, ici présent également, sous peine de mort ?

- Hein ?

Totalement évincé, il haussa les épaules, décidé à ne plus faire attention à ce que l'archange pourrait dire.

- Non, en fait laisse tomber.

Gabriel s'installa à côté de lui en croisant les jambes, tranquille, tout naturellement.

Un silence s'installa. Accoudé sur la table, presque endormi et bavant dessus, Sam se releva en reprenant conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se tourna vers Gabriel qui le fixa droit dans les yeux, et surpris par ce brusque échange, se tut alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Gabriel lâcha une phrase à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Il décroisa les jambes, l'air tendu, puis énonça on ne peut plus clairement :

- Sinon, ça te dit de tourner Casa Erotica avec moi ?

* * *

Sam Winchester avait entendu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Tellement qu'il pensait avoir vraiment, mais vraiment ___tout _entendu.

C'était sans compter l'intervention de cet archange qui s'était empressé, il y a maintenant à peine deux secondes, de le détromper.

Et il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se sentir offensé. Ou en pleurer peut-être aussi, tient. Option non exclue.

Mais finalement, le cerveau de Sam étant définitivement en grève, il n'y eut aucune réaction apparente.

Et ce fut donc un deuxième silence bien plus embarrassant qui s'installa entre eux. Silence qui donnait à cette question un sérieux perturbant.

Que Sam finit par briser au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

- T'es pas sérieux, souffla-t-il.

Gabriel se racla la gorge et une certaine gêne paru sur son visage un dixième de seconde avant de reprendre cette façade insouciante qu'il arborait si bien.

- Bien sûr que si !

Il faillit presque en tomber à la renverse.

- T-T... TOI ? L'ARCHANGE GABRIEL ME PROPOSE DE FILMER UN... UN...

- Oui ?

- UN... UN... UN...

Il s'étouffa en bégayant sur ses mots, ce qui donnait à peu près ça : « Hderhehdsahgghhesdfhzodsnvdkolfdm ».

L'archange lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

- Aller, bientôt tu seras capable d'aligner plusieurs mots pour en faire une phrase. Courage.

Il rêvait. Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais oui il avait bien entendu.

C'était d'une clarté parfaite. Les mots avaient été prononcés avec une parfaite conscience de leur signification.

Donc... donc son esprit ne lui jouait aucun tour. Malheureusement. Pour s'en assurer, il se pinça. Jusqu'à en saigner.

Gabriel posa sa main sur le bras qu'il pinçait.

- Wow wow... sérieusement ? Je pensais qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour arriver à faire douter un chasseur tel que toi.

- Je-je... Je...

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté comme un adulte regarderait un enfant, à l'écoute. Visiblement, le chasseur n'arrivait toujours pas à s'exprimer.

- Bon, je reviendrai pour prendre des nouvelles quand tu te seras décidé, okay ?

Il disparut sur ces mots en une fraction de secondes.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sam se « décoinça » et hurla enfin :

- MAIS NON !

* * *

Son visage était rouge. Tout rouge.

Quoi de plus naturel ? Sam Winchester était un homme. Et un homme ça réagit à ce qu'on lui dit.

Lui avait-il réellement proposé ça ? Avait-il bien bien entendu ?

Il s'allongea sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Gabriel avait très bien réussit à le réveiller.

Il le maudit intérieurement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aux premiers rayons de soleil, Sam sortit prendre l'air.

Son frère n'était pas réapparu, Gabriel encore moins, il se sentait... seul.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela son aîné.

- Dean ?

Un grognement se fit entendre en guise de réponse.

- Dean, où es-tu ?

Même grognement.

- Dean.

- Shui dans un motel...

Sam refusa d'en démordre.

- Où ?

- J'sais pas.

- Tu es bourré, Dean ?

Silence.

- Dean ?!

- Naaan... J'ai pas trouvé de tartes... De toute façon j'ai une affaire là.

- Une affaire ? Genre une chasse ?

- Ouais, ouais, genre une chasse. Un Loup-Garou, j'crois qu'c'est.

Sa phrase se finit en un bredouillement presque inaudible.

- … Dean, tu devrais attendre la fin de ta gueule de bois parce que là, je crois que tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Ok, ok... J'te rappelle à mon retour.

- Okay.

Il raccrocha.

À l'ordinaire, il aurait insisté pour savoir où était exactement son frère. Mais bon, après tout il n'était pas sa nounou. Et puis il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

… Normalement.

Mais ses pensées étaient plus préoccupées par autre chose. Cette phrase que lui avait lancé Gabriel. L'avait-il lâchée comme ça, sur un coup de tête, ou bien... ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. C'était Gabriel. Il avait certainement envie de faire passer le temps, et il avait été la victime sur la liste.

En marchant, il trébucha sur une canette. En jetant un coup d'oeil à celle-ci, il lu : _« Redbull, la boisson qui vous donne des ailes ». _Il eut un sourire crispé.

Un courant d'air passa dans son dos et il se figea dans un frissonnement, avant de se retourner brusquement.

- Gabriel ?

L'archange apparut face à lui, tout sourire.

- Oui ?

Il sursauta.

- Tu me suis ?

- Moâ ? Nooon... Je passais dans le coin.

Si Gabriel était bien un archange, il ne lui manquait plus que la tunique blanche, l'auréole et les ailes dans le dos pour stéréotyper cet instant de pause angélique et innocente qu'il prenait – et dans laquelle il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, qu'on soit bien d'accord.

Bien.

Au moins c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant.

- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? Ou est-ce que tu bégayes toujours comme un nouveau-né ? Qui, entre nous, bégayent quand même de manière bien plus compréhensive que toi. Tu devrais réviser tes aptitudes en langage bébé parce que tu es très mauvais.

- Même pas en rêve. Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne.

Il prit une mine déçue.

- Oh, aller Sam, la vie est faite pour découvrir de nouvelles chose ! Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de te décoincer un peu ?

Sam cru s'étouffer sur place.

- D'abord, je ne suis pas _coincé _– il appuya sur ce mot – et puis, même si c'était le cas, ce qui ne l'est pas, je précise, je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle je ferai mon play-boy juste parce qu'un archange tombé du ciel me le demande !

- Disons que tu ne fais pas le play-boy, puisque tu ne serais pas payé et que je ne suis qu'une seule et même personne – à moins que je ne sois schizophrène peut-être.

- Très drôle Gabe, mais c'est non.

Le _Trickster _fronça les sourcils et Sam fit de même. Quoi, qu'allait-il faire encore ? Puis, tout simplement, il disparut en prenant un air boudeur l'abandonnant seul au beau milieu de la rue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche mais évidemment, soit l'Archange s'était évanouit dans la nature, soit il avait opté pour la combinaison homme-invisible.

Il eut tout de suite la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il senti un frôlement sur sa joue. Il frissonna.

- Gabriel, arrête-ça tout de suite !

Évidemment, il ne répondit pas. En position auto-défense, Sam fixait les alentours, partagé entre ces deux étranges émotions que sont l'angoisse et la curiosité.

Son poil se hérissa lorsqu'il sentit une main atterrir dans ses cheveux et lui ébouriffa la tête comme un petit grattement ou une caresse. Sur le moment, Sam se raidit et, sans vraiment faire attention, un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sous l'agréable effet que cela produisait... avant d'essayer de se dégager, se rappelant que c'était quand même Gabriel.

Puis soudainement, la main se figea, et tout disparut.

Une fois assuré du départ de l'archange, il relâcha la pression de son corps tant il était nerveux.

Waw.

Ça promettait.

* * *

Si Gabriel s'était arrêté là, ça aurait été trop facile et pas drôle du tout.

Et Sam comprit très clairement que, s'il avait clairement exprimé son désaccord total, l'archange n'en démordrait pas non plus.

Et c'est donc tout naturellement que Sam Winchester, chasseur du Kansas, reçut en cette belle matinée de Printemps un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

Tellement énorme que même le livreur avait du mal à le porter. Avec le petit mot _« J'espère que ça te fera plaisir ~ »_ souligné en rouge d'un trait finissant par un cœur.

- Vous avez une grande admiratrice, vous, souffla le jeune livreur en se déchargeant sur un Sam dont on ne voyait plus la tête derrière toutes ces fleurs.

Mais dont on pouvait bien aisément imaginer le sourire crispé.

Ou encore cet avion dans le ciel, qui traîna dans son vol une ligne blanche formant les mots _« Ne pense même pas m'oublier, Sammy » _englobés dans un cœur suivi d'une volée de milliers de petits cœurs rouges tombant sur la ville comme des... plumes. Dont l'une vola pendant trente minutes autour de Sam, le harcelant comme s'il n'avait pas compris le message.

C'est au début de ce genre de choses que Sam se pinça à nouveau et cru halluciner. Mais après un bras entièrement couvert de petites marques, cicatrices et bleus, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence.

En fait, il était bien content que Dean ne soit pas là.

Il y eut aussi la fois où, en se promenant dans un parc, et qu'en se penchant sur une petite marre, il ne vit non pas son reflet mais celui de l'archange. Inutile de vous raconter la surprise. Et le plus drôle fut le moment où, en reculant sous la vision soudaine de cette image qui lui adressait un sourire charmeur, il tomba à la renverse. C'est ainsi que Sam Winchester prit son petit bain du matin.

Ou bien, il y eut encore cette fois où, la nuit suivante, «une main invisible» avait tagué en rouge sur son mur : _« Bien dormi, Sammy ? Tu sais que tu baves sur ton oreiller pendant ton sommeil ? C'était mignon, mais j'espère bien que tu en changes la taie de temps à autres ». À _se frapper la tête contre... un mur justement.

Ah, et il y eut aussi la fois où Sam prenait sa douche et se lavait les cheveux – quelle surprise. Sauf que ce geste aurait été ordinaire _si Gabriel ne s'était pas amusé à remplacer les shampoings de Sam _pour faire de lui un... roux. Après plusieurs appels au meurtre et un pétage de plomb du jeune chasseur, tout redevint à la normale lorsqu'il retraita sa chevelure non sans oublier sa rancune envers l'ange.

Plus tard en trouvant le shampoing traître, il se promit de faire plus attention à ce qu'il prenait et qu'il lirait toujours la... ''marque'' : « _Angel : Le Shampoing qui vous change une âme ! » _ainsi qu'une petite note « _J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça donnerait sur toi. _»

Et ainsi de suite.

Et chaque jour, Gabriel s'entêtait à trouver quelque chose qui poursuivait Sam, aussi surprenantes, originales et délirantes les unes que les autres.

Et chaque jour Sam jouait à « qu'est-ce-que-l'archange-va-encore-trouver-aujourd'hui ? ».

Bon, il y avait quand même quelques fois où ça l'amusait. C'est vrai, dans ce monde de brutes, ça changeait un peu, et puis d'un autre côté, il se sentait comme... protégé. Même s'il y avait aussi des fois où les agissements de Gabriel étaient très lourds quand même.

Mais le pire, ce fût la fois où la télé de son motel s'alluma toute seule avec le générique de ___Casa Erotica _à fond. Il avait dû la jeter par terre et la briser en mille morceau pour qu'elle se taise enfin.

Après cette scène de violence et d'agacement intensif, quelle ne fut pas la joie de notre Sam lorsqu'il reçut le SMS _« C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien, moi, cette télé. Et puis la musique n'était pas si affreuse que ça, si ? Je la trouvais romantique »_.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'un téléphone explosa sur le même mur où un affectueux petit mot avait été tagué quelques jours auparavant.

À partir de ce moment-là, tout ne fut que ''silence''.

L'archange n'était plus intervenu.

Pas une seule fois.

* * *

Paradoxalement, quelque jours plus tard à peine, pris d'un ras-le-bol général - parce que son frère était aussi toujours injoignable et que ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver , Sam se décida _enfin _à sortir chasser le vampire qui vivait dans la région (et sur lequel il avait eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer – parce que quand on a un archange collé aux basques c'est pas vraiment-vraiment évident.)

La chasse était, on ne l'aurait peut-être pas dit comme ça mais, souvent, symbole d'un moment de ''détente'' pour le chasseur.

Évidemment, énoncé comme ça, bien sûr, ça pouvait paraître un peu sadique. Mais l'air de rien, c'était un moment qui permettait ''au chasseur de l'action'' de se concentrer sur le moment présent et non pas de réfléchir. Ce dont Sam se passerait volontiers.

En sortant de la voiture, saisissant un fusil et un poignard de poche qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture, Sam se dirigea vers l'entrepôt éloigné de la ville dans lequel il suspectait bien depuis un moment la présence du vampire.

Le but était simple : le trouver, le décapiter, l'enterrer et rentrer.

En alerte, il entra dans le bâtiment. Tout était sombre.

Les ténèbres même.

Et pourtant, il faisait jour dehors... Mais le Chasseur eut tout de suite l'étrange sensation d'être aspiré dans le néant. Baissant momentanément sa garde, il sortit sa lampe de poche... pour se retrouver brutalement face à... face à... face à...

Un clown.

De Sam le brave chasseur qui tentait de sauver encore quelques vies en maîtrisant un vampire dangereux passa un Sam terrorisé, figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés, blanc comme un linge. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, puis tout son corps entier. Le clown releva la tête vers lui, s'autorisa un abominable sourire innocent, tendit les mains vers le Chasseur et commença à sautiller en sa direction.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Clown.

Clown.

Clown qui courrait derrière.

Clown qui s'approchait.

Clown qui voulait câlin ? Jamais. Les clowns n'étaient pas comme ça. Les clowns n'étaient jamais comme ça.

Jamais.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas.

Il se jeta derrière une réserve de barils et prit appuie dessus afin de maîtriser sa respiration. Respiration se faisait de plus en plus rauque.

Un clown, ici.

Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu.

Après quelques secondes de non-bruits et non-actions, il se risqua à jeter un œil en avant.

Puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit : Gabriel. Ça devait encore être Gabriel qui s'amusait avec l'une de ses stupides farces.

Et puis ce fût la dernière pensée qu'il eût. La dernière qu'il eût, avant de recevoir un énorme_ « SBAFF »_ sur la tête, et de s'écrouler à terre comme une poupée de chiffe molle.

* * *

Une baffe.

Une deuxième baffe. Une troisième.

Puis petit changement pour le dernier. Une droite.

Sam secoua la tête en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Tout n'était que petits points jaunes, blancs, noirs, des petits flashs. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses bras étaient coincés au dos de la chaise où il était visiblement attaché.

Il bafouilla :

- Gabriel ?

Des rires fusèrent. Ils étaient deux.

L'un se tenait devant, l'autre à ses côtés.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends autre chose que «Où suis-je ?» ou «Qui êtes-vous ?» au réveil d'un humain. Pour une fois, original.

Sam arriva enfin à distinguer ses agresseurs. Celui qui était à ses côtés était bien un vampire. Ça se voyait au premier regard. Celui qui lui faisait face... tout son corps se tendit à nouveau. Le clown.

- G...

Il s'interrompit. Évidemment que non ce n'était pas Gabriel.

- Vous êtes des vampires ?

Le vampire apparent applaudit.

- Bravo champion.

Le clown fit un pas en avant :

- Nous savions très bien qu'un chasseur finirait par nous trouver un jour. Et par chance, c'est toi, sourit-il.

Il s'approcha de lui de près, face à face.

- On a fait des recherches, Sam Winchester. On t'a découvert, et on connaît tes faiblesses.

Il se rapprocha encore de très près, très très très près. Il lui frôla la joue du doigt.

- Alors, on a peur des clowns, mon chou ?

Sam rejeta la tête en arrière.

Et lui cracha dessus.

Un hurlement humilié s'échappa de la bouche du clown-vampire.

Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Par désir de vengeance et fou de colère, il lui envoya un crochet avant d'attraper la première barre de fer à sa disposition, prêt à frapper.

Sam bascula sur le côté, et tomba lourdement au sol, se préparant au coup.

Coup qui ne vint pas.

Après quelques secondes, Sam se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Il entendit un gémissement étranglé puis...Oh, tient, une tête de clown gisait à ses côté, les dents de vampire en avant, les yeux rouges.

Il releva la tête pour se prendre un flash lumineux en pleine figure et finir aveuglé pour encore quelques secondes.

Il grogna.

- Hey, tu pourrais au moins laisser exprimer un soupçon de joie.

Cette voix.

- Gabriel ?

L'archange se tenait debout, habillé d'un costume noir de soirée, apparemment très classe, accoudé contre une poutre, tout sourire.

- Ton crachat n'était pas mal visé du tout, tu sais.

- Gabriel...

Il sourit de plus belle à son nom.

- Oui ?

- Gabe... tu peux éloigner cette tête de moi s'il-te-plaît, parvint-il à articuler douloureusement.

C'est qu'il avait un bon crochet le clown.

Le _Trickster _soupira. Ahlalala. Sérieusement, incapables de remercier correctement, ces Winchester. Quoi, on venait de leur sauver la vie, et voilà ce qu'ils répondaient ? « Éloigne cette affreuse tête décapitée de clown dégoulinante de sang de moi ? »

On les avait décidément mal éduqués.

Il fit disparaître la tête d'un mouvement très stylé de la main et s'approcha du chasseur qui gisait toujours au sol, et posa ses doigts sur son front. Sam se sentit immédiatement en meilleure forme.

L'instant d'après, debout, face à face comme deux adversaires, Sam et Gabriel s'affrontaient involontairement du regard.

- Tu les as tués ?

Question très très très idiote et bien plus qu'évidente. L'un avait perdu la tête, l'autre s'était décomposé de l'intérieur.

- Pas dans mon habitude de chasser, mais j'ai fait une exception pour une fois.

Silence.

- Pourquoi as-tu décapité le clown ?

Lueur de méfiance dans l'œil.

- Pour qu'à ton réveil, tu aies une merveilleuse vision.

Sam grimaça.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Gabriel détourna légèrement du regard, sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Parce que j'étais particulièrement en colère.

Le chasseur ne réagit pas. Un archange en colère, c'était plus-que-possible, et pour tout un tas de raisons.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de t'appeler « mon chou ».

… Mais celle-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Imperturbable, l'archange ne lui prêta pas attention et continua :

- On ne frappe pas un chasseur aux cheveux de couleur rousse qui lui donne des allures de hippie.

- … De quoi ?

- Même si je préfère finalement ta couleur actuelle, ajouta-t-il dans l'un de ces sourires dont seul l'archange en possédait le charme.

Et, avant que Sam n'aie le temps de placer un seul mot, il le fixa d'un air extrêmement sérieux et lâcha :

- Écoute, abruti. Je ne veux pas de toi dans Casa Erotica. Je ne veux pas de Casa Erotica de toute façon. Ça ne sert à rien. Ça n'a jamais servi à rien. Je veux juste que tu me voies. Je veux que tu me comprennes. Je veux que tu m'apprécies. Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu saches. Je veux te dire...

Il traîna sur ces derniers mots avant de rapidement se reprendre :

- Je veux te dire que je t'aime, et que tu n'as pas la cervelle d'un voyant mais d'un aveugle en tout point. C'est lorsqu'il y a ce stupide sentiment qui commence à se répandre en toi que tu commences à te poser des questions et vraiment t'interroger sur tout. C'est à ce moment-là que tu te sens perdu. Je me suis souvent senti perdu, Sam. J'étais déchiré entre mes frères, j'étais seul et j'étais incompris. Mais autre chose est apparu. Peu à peu, ça s'est révélé être un vrai poison. Tu es un poison, Sam. Ton image toute entière est un vrai venin, et tu m'as contaminé. Tu m'as contaminé, et je t'en veux. Je t'en veux d'être Sam Winchester. Je t'en veux d'être un Homme. Je t'en veux d'être là, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'exister, je m'en veux d'être un archange, je m'en veux d'être l'un de ces malheureux et stupides emplumés qui n'acquièrent jamais leur bonheur parce qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour ça. Je m'en veux d'éprouver ce sentiment qui me fait agir comme un imbécile encore plus imbécile.

Il s'arrête un instant. Sam, toujours silencieux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi dans Casa Erotica et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te le demander. Je suis un _Trickster_. Je n'arrive même pas à être honnête avec moi-même.

Il fait un pas en avant.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir empoisonné la vie ces derniers jours. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, malgré tous mes devoirs. J'ai essayé de te fuir. Je n'ai pas tenu. Sam, je...

D'un geste vif, le chasseur posa son index sur les lèvres de l'Archange.

- Je...

- Tsss. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si bavard.

Tout paraissait enfin si clair.

Tout cet acharnement. Et pas que cette fois.

Lorsque l'archange s'était amusé à le tester en faisant son frère mourir un nombre incalculable de fois le mardi, par exemple.

Lorsqu'il avait agit pour les protéger, Dean et lui, de Lucifer, en autre exemple, encore...

Alors, oui, bien sûr. Il avait des manières d'agir... très étranges.

« Mais on ne drague pas quelqu'un comme ça » se serait moqué Dean, expert en la chose.

Gabriel... Franchement.

Quel idiot.

Cette attention qu'il lui avait témoigné. Il pensait avoir été choisi en souffre-douleur.

Peut-être que celui qui souffrait le plus n'avait finalement pas été celui auquel on aurait pensé.

Ces dernières semaines avaient changé quelque chose en Sam. Il s'était senti... heureux. Si ces «cadeaux-surprises» l'avaient exaspéré, il les avait aussi appréciés. Il les avait aimés.

Il les avait attendus.

Il put enfin définir cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait poursuivit le jour où Gabriel avait cessé de «le martyriser».

La solitude. Il s'était senti seul... Comme une drogue. Sa présence, ses gags, toutes ces choses-là qu'il avait vécu pendant ces jours... ça lui avait plu, et lui enlever cela lui avait soulevé le cœur.

Il n'avait plus envie de ressentir cela encore une fois.

C'était surprenant. Cette soudaine évidence... Comme ça. D'un coup.

Si on lui avait annoncé, un mois auparavant, que...

- Je t'aime.

Les mots s'échappèrent d'eux-même.

Et Sam s'éloigna soudainement de Gabriel.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Stop. Non. Quand même pas. Il ne l'avait pas dit. Pas jusque-là. Ça allait trop vite là. Il avait certes beaucoup apprécié l'archange, s'était rapproché de lui et... et...

Gabriel fit un pas et brisa la distance qui les séparait. Il tira la veste du chasseur qui se pencha brusquement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une chaleur soudaine envahit tout son corps.

C'était... une émotion soudaine et imprévue.

Alors que Gabriel se retirait déjà de cette fusion, Sam posa ses deux grandes mains sur ses joues. Et dans la même pulsion, lui rendit son amour.

Okay, c'était une une très, très bonne surprise pour les deux.

L'un, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à l'embrasser, et qu'il pensait disparaître vite fait bien fait tout honteux et ne plus jamais se montrer, l'autre parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que tout cela aurait pu arriver, et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé non plus que cela lui procurerait autant de plaisir. Jamais ils ne s'étaient senti aussi bien.

Son cœur, intérieurement, implosait de joie.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux séduire quelqu'un, évite de faire des expériences sur lui s'il te plaît.

L'archange sourit dans un frisson.

- Je ne souhaite séduire personne d'autre.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Le roux te donnait un certain style quand même. Je ne le regrette pas, et d'ailleurs...

Agacé, et profitant de cette phrase provocante, il le fit taire en l'embrassant.

- Je te préviens, je ne filmerai pas Casa Erotica, chuchota le chasseur. C'est toujours hors de question.

Gabriel prit une mine contrariée :

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas...

Sam prit une lente inspiration avant de se lancer et de lâcher dans d'une traite avant qu'il ne le regrette :

- M-Mais-ça-ne-me-dérange-pas-si-ce-n'est-pas-filmé.

Surpris, puis riant aux éclats, Gabriel étreignit Sam comme un enfant serre le nounours qu'il a reçu pour la première fois pour son anniversaire.

Ce premier câlin était d'un réconfort et d'une chaleur incroyable.

Et puis le téléphone de Sam sonna. C'était un SMS de Dean.

« Loup-garou tué, meilleure tarte du monde trouvée, je reste encore une soirée et je reviens demain dans la journée. »

Gabriel releva la tête, un sourire lui fendant la poire :

- Nous avons donc un peu de temps.

Puis il rappela cette fois dans un demi-sourire espiègle à son amant :

- Oh, et il faudrait que tu songes à payer une nouvelle télé au motel.


End file.
